Puzzles
Puzzles (also known as Jigsaws) are a collection minigame found in a number of locations, most commonly in the Wilderness. Completing them yields a set of the most powerful and important items and servitors known, among the most noteworthy of which being a set of consumable Crystals that can upgrade Servitor skills past level 3 and extract them into a skillbook allowing transfer to another Servitor. How Puzzles Work -Puzzles first need to be found and/or unlocked. Players instantly have access to the Human Invasion puzzle if they are in an Alliance and the Tournament puzzle the moment they are a high enough level to enter it, as well as any Special Event puzzles that may appear. Wilderness puzzles get unlocked if every section of the related wilderness area gets defeated. -Puzzles consist of a number of puzzle pieces, the number of which have been seen anywhere from 9 to 144. -Players need to obtain every piece of a puzzle to obtain the reward locked within it. They get pieces of the puzzle with "draw chances" which are obtained in a number of ways. -The Human Invasion, Tournament and most Event puzzles grant tokens of some kind that are directly exchanged for draw chances. The Human Invasion grants tokens to alliance members that participate in the Human Invasion fights, and the Tournament grants tokens to players that participate in the Tournament, the number granted of which depending on how well they did. Most Event puzzles are fueled by tokens granted by completing special map sections related to the Event. The tokens are unique to each puzzle and can't be exchanged between them. -Wilderness puzzles follow a different system: Each day players get one free draw chance on each and every incomplete Wilderness puzzle they have unlocked. They can purchase 4 others within one day for Gold, the amount per draw depending on the size of the puzzle and the importance of the prize therein. -The way each draw chance works is that when a draw is started, one of the pieces of the puzzle is selected at random. If it is a piece the player does not yet own they obtain it. If it is one they have already drawn, nothing new is gained but the draw chance is consumed. Each piece of the puzzle has a fully equal chance of getting selected, whether the player owns it already or not. Therefore, by the standard math of probability, at the very beginning when little to no pieces are owned the player will get new pieces quite easily, however once a large number of pieces are owned the probability of a draw chance landing on a piece they don't yet own gets very low, especially on the big puzzles. -Once a player owns at least 30% of the pieces of a puzzle they can choose to instantly purchase the rest of the pieces for Diamonds, the cost of which depends on the size of the puzzle. For the very big puzzles this is pretty much the only method of completing it once most of the pieces are owned, so it becomes a question of how many diamonds you can reasonably save yourself before you make the purchase. This is particularly important for the Event puzzles which are usually time-limited. -Some puzzles grant a unique item or servitor, and once that puzzle is completed it will stay completed and cannot be re-attempted. Others can be reattempted a number of times, including a couple of infinite ones, and may or may not have a time delay between attempts. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.